Issues of a Dragon Slayer
by ChessieKittie
Summary: It's moments like these that I will remember for ever, surrounded by my friends, the people I considered my family, laughing with them, is one of the best feeling in the world. I hope to experience it as often as I can, and to never forget this feeling.
1. Alexandria Mayfield

Name: Alexandria Mayfield

Height: 5'5 ½

Hair: Blonde, Mid-Back length, Straight

Eyes: A Bright Yellow

Tattoos: Fairy Pattern, on the left side of her face, and Spear on her left shoulder black to bronze in color, Fairy Tail Mark is on her left hip also bronze in color

Friends: Everyone in Fairy Tail

Best Friends: Erza and Natsu

Crush: Grey Fullbuster (neither of them knows it yet)

Likes: Chocolate, Pillow Fights, Tea, Reading, Teasing Others

Dislikes: Vanilla, Violence, Anyone who hurts her guild, Being Teased

Magic: Electric Dragon Slayer. Alexandria's magic is like Laxus's except blue, like Natsu, she is a Dragon Slayer. She can absorb electricity directly from lightning, or electronics in general.

Personality: Very up beat, very sweet and caring, protective of her friends, kind of like a mother, doesn't like violence, destructive when mad, and throws caution to the wind a lot.

History: Alexandria had no parents, she was left alone in the middle of a forest with no one to care for her. At the time, Alexandria had black hair and dark green eyes, naturally pale skin despite all the time she spent in the sun, and would sleep wherever was convenient. One when Alexandria was playing by a river, a dark blue dragon found her, and took the child in, treating her as its own. The dragon was named Electra, and as her name sake, the dragon had the power of using electricity to her advantage. Electra taught Alexandria everything the little one could learn. From something as simple as writing, to the more advance stages of magic. Alexandria, much like a sponge, soaked in everything she could learn.

One night while she was sleeping, Alexandria was kidnapped, and taken to a remote island. She was scared, but tried to keep a calm disposition, it worked most of the time. She was forced to work, what they were building, was the Tower of Heaven. She easily befriended the other kids that were in her age group. Her magic powers 'officially woke-up' when she saw Jellal, a good friend and a crush of hers, use magic on Erza, another friend of hers, making Erza disappear. Thinking Jellal had killed her friend, Alexandria was distraught with grief, unaware of her surroundings, she ran toward the last place she her friend. Without thinking about it, she raised a hand, blue lightning shout out and hit Jellal. The boy fell back, and blinked, when he stood back up, Alexandria was gone.

Alexandria, now with her tattoos, golden blonde hair, and bright yellow eyes, met back up with Electra, only for the dragon to disappear a month later. Not knowing what to do, Alexandria started exploring the land of Fiorre. Finding herself at Fairy Tail, she walked in, only to see a familiar mop of red hair. The red-head was arguing with a boy who had pink hair, but Alexandria payed no attention to that. Before she could register what she was doing, Alexandria tackled the girl, letting out an excited cry, 'Erza!'. Said girl blinked up at the girl on top of her, the argument completely forgotten. Erza stared up at the girl, noticing the familiar features, but wrong color scheme. Before Erza could question anything, the blonde spoke up.

"Omygod! Erza! I thought you were dead! I can't believe you're alive! Not that I'm upset or anything, I'm really glad you are! Speaking of, are you okay? How are doing? What happened after-" With a small chuckle, Erza slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth, smiling fondly up at her.

"After you get off me, let's talk somewhere private okay?" Nodding enthusiastically, Alexandria hopped up, pulling Erza with her.

That's how Alexandria Mayfield, an Electric Dragon Slayer, found herself with her old friend Erza, and new friends of the Fairy Tail Guild.


	2. Issues of a New Member

A teenage girl with golden blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and tattoos on the left side of her face and left shoulder, was sitting in a bar stool talking with the waitress. The blonde was wearing a black Avenge Sevenfold tank-top with a hood, skinny jeans with a dark blue wash and distressed accents, and a pair of low-top converse The waitress had sliver hair that cascaded down her back in light waves, her bangs were tied up in small pony tail, and she wore a red dress that tide around her neck. The silver-haired girl was pouring the blonde a cup of Earl grey tea, when a boy with spiky pink hair slammed the front door of the building open, almost breaking it off the hinges.

_'That idiot,' _she thought to herself,_'one of these days, he's going to destroy the whole building.' _She gave a fond smile, and a small shake of her head. She sat the cup in her hand on the saucer, and swiveled the bar stool to face the newcomer. Her smile fell, being replaced by a look of confusion._'There's a girl with him, I wonder who she is.' _The boy began introducing her to everyone, the blonde swiveled back towards the bar to continue her conversation. The new girl screamed when she met silver-haired girl. The blonde wasn't paying attention to the people around her, until her spun. She was about to snap at the person when he placed an arm around her shoulder, a familiar scent made its way to her nose. She smiled, and relaxed instantly. _'It's just Natsu. Only that idiot would be stupid enough to do that.'  
_  
"Natsu, you're lucky you're you, otherwise you would have gotten hurt," she said, turning her head to look at the boy standing next to her.

"Don't worry Alex! You can't hurt me?" he replied with a smile. Alex raised an eyebrow, and after taking a sip of her tea, spoke up.

"Well, Mister Confident, is that a challenge?" Natsu looked at her curiously, not realizing what she meant. "Think about it," she said, taking another sip. The boys eyes widened, finally realizing what she meant. He pulled away, panic clear on his face, arms flapping like a birds in his distress.

"I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't mean it like _that_! I don't want to fight you! Why would I? I mean we're best friends!" He paused, his eyes widened, his panic worsening Suddenly his face was only mere centimeters away from hers, his hands holding the collar of her tank-top. "We are still best friends, right? Right?" The blonde couldn't help but smile at his panic, finding it amusing, eventually she started laughing. '_It's so cute, and rare, to see him panic like that!' she thought. _

"Yes, Natsu, we're still best friends, now please let go of my shirt," She said after her laughter died down, a fond smile on her lips. He grinned, let go of her, only to wrap his arm back around her shoulders.

"Lucy," he said the blonde girl sitting near them,"This is my best friend Alex!" Alex held out a hand to shake, and Lucy followed.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Hearfilia. It's nice to meet you," She smiled, it seemed slightly nervous, guessing on it Alex thought, _'He must have been talking about me again_.' "Natsu wouldn't stop talking about you, I figured the two of you were dating," she said sheepishly. Natsu and Alex blinked a few times, looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Once Alex got her laughter under control, she smiled at Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy, I'm the infamous Alexandria Mayfield, but you can call me Alex. I'm sorry for laughing at you, but the thought of dating Natsu is just that hilarious and outrageous." She nodded her head with a smile, and was about to say something else, when Alex felt Natsu get annoyed. She held up a finger as a sign to 'hold on'.

_They had found out a few years back that, because they were both Dragon Slayers, they were linked. Natsu and Alex could feel the others emotions, tell when one is in danger, where they are, and stuff like that. They could also communicate telepathically, like reading each others minds,. That's why they're so in sync. Guild Master Makurof said it's a survival trick among dragons. It kept, for the lack of a better term, the pack together, safe and sound.  
_  
Alex looked over to see Natsu and Grey staring daggers at each other. She rolled her eyes at their idiocy, and glanced back to Lucy as said idiots started wrestling. Seeing her look of alarm, Alex tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry," she said, "Those two _always_ go at it. You'll get used to it eventually." Lucy looked at Alex, alarm still in her face.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yup!" said a voice above them. Alex looked up to see Happy flying, with a smile on his face. Then his wings disappeared and he fell into her lap, his smile growing even bigger. If that was even possible. "Hey Alex! What have you been up to, since Natsu and I left? I bet it was pretty boring not having us around."

"Oh, yes, because my life revolves around you two," She said with sarcasm, sending a playful glare at the blue cat in her lap. In the background they could hear more people getting involved. She just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the guild. In truth, Alex hated violence, so it makes almost no sense that she joined Fairy Tail, right? _'I'm glad I did, it's so much fun here! It's like one big, happy, family!'_ She tilted her head, as if considering what to tell the blue furred cat. "Well, actually, it was pretty boring without you guys here. That idiot had me worried about him, disappearing the way he did. I thought something might have happened."

"Alex, you know Natsu can defend himself, why were you worried?" The blonde shook her head with a sad smile on her face.

"I guess I'm just afraid that one day, he won't be here either, and I'm going to be alone again." Happy nodded, understanding what she meant, her worries, albeit, were stupid, but they were there none the less. She knew Natsu wouldn't do that to her, but Alex couldn't help to fear that it would. _'Now that I think about, that's probably why I'm so protective of everyone here.'_ She picked up her cup to take a drink, when someone bumped into her, causing the tea to spill all over the front of her shirt._ 'Okay, _that_ does it! Everyone is sooo dead! _Natsu paused in his fighting, feeling the sudden rush of rage and slight killing intent. He stared in slight horror, knowing without a doubt, what was coming next. When Alex was mad, all hell broke lose. Such is the punishment for angering an Electric Dragon Slayer.

Alex stood up, unceremoniously dumping Happy off her lap, and turned, glaring at the whole of Fairy Tail. She straightened out her arms, left hand over right, palms facing the floor. A giant seal appeared on the floor underneath everyone's feet as she shouted, "Electric Magic Maker: Lightning Storm!" The tattoo on the left side of her face, and left shoulder, instantly changed from black to bronze. Streaks of lightning shout out of the seal, hitting anyone, and everyone who was inside of the seal. After everyone was hit, the seal disappeared with one last protesting spark and the boom of thunder. A few people were charred and smoking, some had fallen, others were dazed, and everyone was staring at Alex. She glared, crossed her arms, and shouted "Everyone cool your fucking tits!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucy's eyes widen, and her jaw drop. Alex was about snap out another comment when she heard Makurof start to speak.

"Now look a t what you've gone and done now! Somebody make Alex spill her tea all over herself."

"If someone is dead, it's _not my fault," She_ grumbled out, as Mira started wiping at her shirt to dry it off as soon as possible. Lucy had a dumb-founded look on her face.

"I can't exactly agree to that, but you know what happens when Alex's tea gets spilled. Anyway that's not the main point! I've gotten complaints from the Council that all of you are destroying towns," Makurof looked seriously pissed, '_I don't know why, it's not like it's the first time this has happened.' _Alex thought to herself, still mad. "And you know what, to Hell with what the Council says! Keep doing what you do! This is Fairy Tail, as long as you have fun, then it doesn't matter what the Council says, or thinks of us! We are the Fairy Tail Guild!" He roared with pride. Everyone else roared right along with him, Alex flashed, and kept, a smile dipped in trouble, and deep fried with mischief. He then turned to Lucy, introduced himself, and let her join the guild. Mira asked where she wanted it stamped, and put the mark on Lucy's hand. It came out pink. Alex scrunched her nose at the color, not particularly liking said color. Natsu saw it, and grinned. '_Uh-oh, that's the grin he gives when he's up to something. What the Hell is he planning?'_

"Hey, Lucy, pretty cool mark. I haven't seen a pink one before!" he said to her.

"Really? Thanks! I like it too!" She seemed really happy.

"But," '_I was right! He is up to something, and why do I have a sinking feeling that it involves me?' _"It's not as cool as Alex's, well actually _both_ tattoos and guild mark." Lucy looked at Natsu, then Alex curiously.  
_  
"Dammit! Natsu, why did you _have _go and say that? Now, she'll want to see them!" _Alex shouted in her head, hoping at the moment he was open for telepathy. He was, because his grin grew even bigger.

_"I said that because I like to see them! Both your tats and your mark! They turn to such a pretty bronze color! Or at least your tats do, your mark is always bronze! I think you should show them off more!" _He replied, Alex sighed and said "Okay" aloud. Natsu let out a shout of victory, as she hung her head, long blonde hair tumbling down from her shoulders to hang in her face. Alex looked back up to see Lucy looking like she missed something.

Grey popped up, and said "Don't worry you'll get used to it, those two have conversations in their heads all the time, something about a 'Dragon Link' that they share because they're both Dragon Slayers."

Lucy's eyes widened again, Alex interrupted her before she could even ask. "Yes, I'm a Dragon Slayer also, as you saw earlier, my magic deals with electricity It's like thunder magic, except different. Understand?" She nodded her head. "Anyway, I bet you're curious as to what Natsu meant." She nodded her head once again. Alex pulled up, her now half soaked and stain free shirt, thanks to Mira. She lifted it up, making sure her chest was covered, just in case for that rare pervert that would dare to look. Lucy gasped when her eyes landed on Alex's mark.

"It's... it's bronze!" She whispered in awe. Alex let go of her shirt. She asked Mira for a pony tail, and pulled her hair back, the stray bangs were framing her face, long enough to be an annoyance, but short enough not to get tied back. Alex took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, preparing, and figuring out what spell she wanted to use. Alex briefly heard Natsu say to Lucy "You might want to scoot back," before she could hear the rush of magic energy in her ears. Alex smiled at the rush, it was familiar, and soothing to her slightly frayed nerves. She was nervous about showing them to Lucy, everyone outside the guild thought it was weird and unnatural. Alex chose a spell, and started, her arms bent at the elbow, left over right, palms facing her chest, she then moved them so they were facing the ceiling, her hands perfectly horizontal. Alex wasn't aware of it, but everyone was staring at her, excited to see the the bronze light up her features, curious a to what she would do, and Lucy's reaction to her. Alex's voice rang out across the already quiet guild, silencing what little conversation was still going on.

"Electric Magic Maker: Ball of Electricity." As she finished the last word a small ball of electricity started forming in her hands, about an inch in diameter. The energy radiating off the electricity blew her bangs away from her face, and kept them back. Her black tattoos instantly turned the same shade of bronze as the Fairy Tail mark. Alex heard a gasp, her eyes shot open. Lucy had a look of wonder on her face. Alex let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She smiled at Lucy, then moved her hand, so that the ball was squashed between her palms. The seal gone, the magic going back to wherever it was held, her tattoos fading quickly back to black. Alex pulled out the pony tail and shook her head slightly, letting her long, blonde locks fall back into place. Lucy squealed and hugged her. '_Okay, out of all the reactions I was expecting, this definitely wasn't one of them.'  
_  
Natsu's look of shock was quickly replaced with a grin as he too, pounced on Alex, after Lucy let go of her. The only difference, besides the obvious, was that they went crashing to the floor. Natsu rolled off Alex, the Dragon Slayers laughing, he stood up, and turn towards her holding out his hand. Alex grinned, grabbed his hand, then pulled him down, as she gave a light kick, hitting his shins with enough force to make him stumble, but not so much as to leave a mark. He fell, landing next to her, still laughing, shortly after everyone else joined in.

_It's moments like thees that I will remember forever, surrounded by my friends, the people I considered my family, laughing with them, is one of the best feeling in the world. I hope to experience it as often as I can, and to never forget this feeling._


End file.
